


Dancing Lessons (Juice Ortiz)

by orphan_account



Series: SOA One Shots [10]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crushes, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dancing Lessons (Juice Ortiz)

 

Juice stood behind the bar with his elbows resting on the scarred wood and his head resting on his hands. He sighed before passing Opie the beer he had just asked for, his eyes never leaving the woman dancing with Opie's wife Lyla across the room. Opie snorted in amusement as he shook his head, drawing Juice back from his daydreaming.

"Dude, just ask her out already. I'm tired of watching you drool over her."

Juice sighed again before shaking his head and taking a sip of his own beer. "Nah, man. She'd never go for me."

Opie narrowed his eyes as he looked at his friend. "Why the hell not? There's nothing wrong with you."

"She's perfect and I'm just... " 

Tig took this moment to interrupt the two men as he sat down beside Opie. "A douche with a bad haircut?"

Opie chuckled as Juice glared at the older biker. "Fuck you, man."

Tig snickered before turning serious, pointing his finger in Juice's face. "Look, man, there ain't nothin wrong with you! You're just as good as anyone else. Ask Destiny out." He suddenly straightened up and grinned. "Better yet, take dancing lessons." Juice started to protest but Tig held up a hand for silence. "Hear me out, man. You take some lessons from her. That's pretty intimate, right? You get to know each other, and then, when you're more confident, you ask her out."

Opie looked at Tig in surprise. "That's actually not a bad idea."

Juice shook his head. "I already know how to dance."

Tig shrugged and grinned at the younger man. "So? Can't you pretend to suck? Come on, man, at least think about it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juice tapped his foot nervously as he waited for Destiny to call him in for his first lesson. Against his better judgment, he had taken Tig's advice on how to get her attention. Juice knew he was attractive and contrary to popular belief around the clubhouse, he wasn't afraid to talk to her. He'd had short conversations with her before, but when it came to the point that he was ready to ask her out, he had chickened out every time.

There was just something about her that made him tongue-tied when it came to his feelings. He wanted her, but it wasn't just physical, and that's what scared him into silence. He wanted to spend hours talking to her, he wanted to know everything there was to know about her, and he was fine with the thought that it might take the rest of his life to find out.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the door to the studio opened and Destiny escorted a young boy through to his waiting mother. As she talked to his mother about his next lesson, the boy gazed up at Destiny with a look of adoration that Juice understood too well. He was happy to see that he wasn't the only male under her spell, and pleased to know that at least this one didn't stand a chance with her.

Juice was nervous for another reason as well. He wasn't sure he could fake being bad at dancing. His mother had made him take ballroom dancing lessons when he was around the age of the boy currently staring at his would-be girlfriend like she hung the moon. He was good and he knew it, although he didn't have a lot of chances to dance nowadays. He hoped he was rusty enough that he would look like a novice.

He looked up to see that the boy and his mom were now gone and Destiny was staring at him expectantly. He gave her a small smile and she returned it before gesturing toward the studio. She let him pass before shutting the door and walking over to stand by a small stereo system. She grinned at him as she leaned against the wall.

"I have to say I was surprised when you called wanting dancing lessons. I didn't think dancing was big in the MC."

Juice shrugged, standing up to his full height and trying to look manly. "Well, I thought it would be nice to know how. I mean, we occasionally have weddings to go to, and well, I thought it might come in handy. I watched you with Lyla the other night and you were good, so I thought why not?"

Destiny nodded and grinned. "Well, thank you. Ok, so we'll run through a few different dance styles and see what you may have an affinity for and go from there, ok?" She looked down at his feet and snickered. "Next time, you might want to at least wear sneakers. Dressy shoes would be better though. I'm not sure how well your motorcycle boots are going to work."

Juice nodded and looked down at his feet. He wasn't going to tell her, but he had worn them on purpose, hoping that they would make him clumsier. Instead, he grinned at her and nodded. "I'll remember that. I have loafers at home."

She just nodded and turned on the music. Ten minutes later, she stopped the music and turned to face him with a frown on her face. "Care to tell me why you're pretending to not know how to dance?"

Juice felt his heart stop for a moment as he quickly shook his head. "I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about."

Destiny shook her head. "Come on, Juice. I know when someone is holding back. You were purposely checking your hip movements during that last song. What gives?"

Juice blew out a breath and shook his head. "I tried to tell Tig this wouldn't work, but he... "

Destiny held up a hand, cutting him off. "This was Tig's idea? What, one of his practical jokes?"

She looked ready to cry as Juice hurried over and laid a hand on her cheek, tilting her head to make her look at him. "No! It wasn't like that! I wanted to ask you out, but I was too shy, and Tig thought that maybe if we spent more time together, then I'd get the courage to go for it."

Destiny stared at him for a moment before a small grin formed on her lips. "You wanted to ask me out?"

Juice nodded, distracted by the way she was biting her lower lip. "Yeah, but I was too chicken. I didn't think you would go out with a guy like me."

Destiny leaned in and kissed him lightly before reaching over and pressing a button on the stereo. As the first strains of  _"Despacito"_  started playing, Juice smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After placing another sweet kiss on his lips, Destiny smiled at him.

"Dance with me, Juicy.  _Really_  dance."


End file.
